Foresight
by Sophia-Silfaery
Summary: Haldir seeks permission from the Lord of Lothlorien to leave for Helm's Deep.


There was no question as to where he would be. I had seen the seasons turn on their axis two-hundred times since I had become march-warden and never in that time had he varied his routine.

But then why would he? He had lived for four ages of the sun and in the age of the stars before that. He had wisdom beyond the scope of mortals, beyond that of many of our own people. But he did not care for books and scrolls. When peril threatened our land it was the lady who scoured the texts, while he, he did what elves have always done.

He was there as I had expected, sprawled across the topmost branches of the highest mallorn, resting his elbows on its thick branches, eyes closed, lost deep in conversation with nature. I hated to disturb him when he was like this, it was the only time he ever seemed truly settled.

"Lord Celeborn?"

He looked down at me with the air of one waking from a deep sleep and drew in a long breath before dropping down to the platform, ready to speak with me.

"Haldir, what brings you here."

"I have a request to make of you lord, and it is most urgent. I want to go with the Imladris guard when they pass our borders."

I could tell from long experience that I had surprised him. His mind, which had still been half with the tree now turned its attention fully to the matter at hand and he looked at me with greater concentration.

"How is that you learned of their coming?"

That was a simple enough question to ask. I had no business knowing, I would have been very happy not to know at all, but I did. I could still hear Aragorn's voice ringing in my ears, screaming at me to pull back to the keep. I could still see the Orc's face leering at me as it brought it's blade thundering down upon me. And I could still feel the terrible, burning pain as it had ripped through my armour and tore my flesh from my bones. I could still remember the last seconds of my life.

"Haldir?"

I realised that I had been staring, silent and white faced lost in memories of what had not yet come to pass, while Celeborn waited for my answer.

"I have looked into the Lady's mirror and it was shown to me."

In the many times I had rehearsed this conversation before having it Celeborn had always turned away at this point and accepted my reasons. He had released me from my oath and bid me go.

"You did not merely see their passing, you saw more. Do not lie for I see it in your eyes, what have you seen that you ask leave to depart from Lorien when the shadow of Mirkwood presses so heavily upon our borders?"

"I saw death lord."

"If it is death you saw then I will not give you leave to depart. Be assured you will see much death here when the Orc horde attacks us once more."

"I saw my death." I clarified, trying to keep the tremor out of my speech.

But he was not swayed even by news such as that. "The mirror does not show the future Haldir, you above all should know that much."

"I do know it," I replied quietly, "but I feel it in my heart that it was a true seeing."

"Would you remain here if I ordered you to? Could you ignore this vision for the sake of your oath."

An automatic assent formed in my mind and I prepared to voice it, but even as I tried the words stuck in my throat. Celeborn regarded me with a piercing stare, seeing into me in a way the lady never could, she looked through, he looked at. Eventually I realised why I had come to Celeborn this summer afternoon here under the mallorn.

"No."

I had expected him to be angry with me. I would not obey him even if ordered. I had just declared my intention to flaunt his authority and leave whether or not he allowed it. There was a moment's silence, in which the weight of his eyes upon me was heavy as a mountain on my shoulders. Then he smiled.

It was not a happy smile, his eyes betraying a sadness that the smile could not cover.

"I release you from your oath. Die well Haldir of Lorien."

There was nothing more to be said. I watched him as he climbed back into the branches and settled back beneath the bows and wondered if I would ever see him again.


End file.
